Alone Again
by FMAfletch
Summary: I've seen lots of Chibi things, but why no Chibi Belgium and Chibi Spain? :  SO..  What will ChibiBelgium do when she's all alone?  Lucky for her a young Spaniard is willing to become friends!  Rated T for later ideas!
1. Chapter 1: Alone Again

This is just a little thing that I thought about after seeing an adorable picture of a toddler version of Belgium. It was very cute, so I came up with this story. Later chapters will probably be rated higher, so I will leave this at T for the moment. Please R&R! SpainBelgium, of course~

* * *

The little blonde girl stared up at her older brother, wide-eyed. Her striking green eyes shined brightly up at him in the morning sun. She looked confused and scared as she tilted her head to one side. She shivered as a cold breeze blew through her tiny body and she wrapped her shawl tighter around herself.

"Frère aîné?'' she asked quietly, blinking away a small tear. Her older brother chuckled softly and patted her head lightly. He knelt down in front of his younger sibling.

"Maak je geen zorgen, Belle, I'll be back soon," he told her.

"But where are you going?" she pouted, knowing full well where he was going. He was going off to fight someone again. Every time he came back he would have some new injury and she would have to take care of him. Why couldn't her brother just stay with her? She hated being alone more than anything and being the only person in the house at the time made her feel very lonely. Her brother just chuckled again and smiled lightly. He stood up and looked around at where they were: it was late autumn at his house. Little Belle had chased him out into the garden carrying only a little shawl, not caring at all about the cold weather. He sighed and looked back at their house: it was small to say the least. He hadn't been winning much recently and if he was going to keep Belle safe and cared for, he needed to get some money fast. The nanny that he had hired for Belgium only came several times a week now. It was all he could pay for. He ran his fingers through his spiky hair and sighed only to hear the quiet sobbing of his little sister a moment later.

"I...I don't want to be all alone!" she whispered, covering her eyes with her tiny hands, "It's scary," she sniffed. Netherlands scowled and fixed the red ribbon around his sister's head.

"Now Belle," he said seriously but softly, "if you want to be a strong country one day, you have to learn how to take care of yourself." He stroked the top of her head lightly and smiled a little, "I'm sorry I leave you alone, but you are growing up now and soon you'll have to take care of other countries, alright?" he said. He spoke halfheartedly, not really caring what he meant as long as she went back inside. But he had no such luck this morning. Belgium just got even more teary-eyed and started to stutter.

"B-b-b-but...!" Belgium whispered. Netherlands sighed again and gruffly picked up his sack, turning away from his little sister. If he didn't leave soon, she would just get herself sick from crying too much in the cold weather. He didn't get more than several steps before Belle ran up behind him and hugged him. He grumbled and pried the little nation away from his legs.

"Be a good girl, Belgium," he said, not turning around.

Belgium watched her older brother walk away passed the hills and continued to watch him as he continued down the country path. She gripped the edges of her shawl tightly.

"Big brother!" she yelled loudly as he disappeared from view. She waited several minutes for a reply, but received none. Little Belle looked around the empty garden and pouted. Now she was all alone. But, for once, her brother's words had struck a cord with her. "I will get big and strong!" she said, nodding once and wiping her eyes. Her lower lip quivered, but she didn't cry. Instead, she sniffed loudly and walked back into her house, closing the door behind her.

* * *

And now it's time for a FRENCH and DUTCH lesson! WOO!

Frère aîné: Big Brother

Maak je geen zorgen: Don't worry

Yaaay!

I hope you all enjoyed this first part of this silly little story. I don't know when I will update, but I hope you will continue to read when I do. It is about 12:09 am here and I haven't done my homework yet...Woops!

I will introduce another ChibiCute nation in the next chapter, so be prepared! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Strangers in the Woods

YAY FOR A NICE WEEK LONG VACATION! ^_^

It is very nice NOT having to do homework today, let me tell you.

Sorry it's taken me so long to write the next part of this story, but thank you all for reading and reviewing! It makes me very happy that you all are reading it and it also makes me nervous. I don't want it to be terrible. ^_^""

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own, Hetalia: Axis Powers. If I did, The Principality of Wy would be in there more! XD

Here's the next part and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It had been several weeks since her brother left, and Belgium was getting back into the habit of waking up early to clean the house and weed the garden. Thankfully, it was almost winter, so weeding wasn't all that necessary anymore. But Belgium knew that if her brother was going to be proud of her like she wanted, the house had to look beautiful when he returned. She shivered as she got out from under her covers and took note that she would have to get firewood while she was out. She sighed and left her room, getting the broom and dustpan from where it was leaning against the wall.

After she swept their small house, Belgium walked out and swept the stoop. When she finished, she took a deep breath, sucking in the crisp morning air. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand and looked around. In all fairness, it was quite a nice morning for it almost being winter time. All the trees were bare, but as she looked over their garden and off into the forest nearby, she couldn't help but smile a little. Where she lived was very pretty and although she never told her older brother, she had a feeling that she would make it one of the best nations in the world! It was a silly dream, she had to admit, but it still made her happy to think about.

She smiled at that thought and put the broom back in the house. She mopped, dusted, polished, did the dishes, did her laundry and hung it out to dry. She swept the floors again and by the time she had finished, the sun was already rising in the sky. Belgium rolled up her sleeves and tightened the apron around her waist.

"Time to get firewood!" she said happily to the bunny sitting on the front step watching her. She patted its head, gave it a carrot and headed out into the forest. The bunny looked down at the carrot, unamused, and pushed it off the stair. It then proceeded to eat what was left of Belgium's vegetable garden.

-3-

Antonio stretched his tiny arms and smiled, looking around at where he was. He was in a beautifully dense forest in the middle of the countryside and he couldn't help but smile since he was walking along with his best friend.

"Hey, Toni," the blonde boy walking next to him said, "I haven't seen this place before..."

Ah, yes. What a great friend he was, too. Francis always knew the coolest places to hang out and Antonio didn't really have anything to do now that his tomato crops were harvested for the year. He didn't like being patient and waiting for winter, or waiting for someone to beat him up, so when Francis asked if he wanted to wander around at his country home, of course he said yes!

"Toni? Are you listening to me? I don't know where we are..."

And it was a wonderful country home, too! The entire area was getting ready for winter and although the trees were bare, it was still a marvelous sight. He grinned as a cute little bunny hopped by his feet and he stared up as a flock of birds flew overhead. _If only Gilbert was with us,_ he thought, grinning stupidly up at the sky, _he would have loved this!_

"Antonio, I think we're lost..."

_Poor, poor Gilbert, _he thought, sighing, _But he has to take care of his baby brother, so I guess it can't be helped. He has responsibilities now, after all._

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Snap out of your silly dream world and pay attention!"

"Still, it would have been nice if he could have come, no?" Antonio continued out loud, turning to look at the Frenchman as if France could read his mind and knew what he was talking about. Obviously, he didn't.

"Oh, honestly..." Francis sighed, facepalming, "We are lost, you idiot!"

…...

"...Eh? _Estas bromando... _You're kidding, right?" France stared down at his feet awkwardly.

"It looks different in the springtime..." he mumbled. Spain's smile faltered for a moment and ran his fingers through his hair, making it even messier than before. He then grinned. _I know how to get out of here,_ he thought.

"Well..." Spain looked around, closed his eyes, spun around several times, then pointed in the direction he was facing, "Home is that way!" he proclaimed happily with closed eyes, taking several steps forward.

"Toni! Wait! That's a -"

CRASH!

"-tree..." Francis finished, facepalming again, "This might take a while..."

-3-

Belgium was happily walking, humming a wonderful song as she continued to pick up logs for the fire. She looked up and saw a flock of birds flying overhead and waved to them, smiling.

"Hello vogel!" she cried as they flew. One of the birds looked down and turned to its fellow birds. After exchanging looks, they called back to her. Belgium smiled and continued on her way, picking up log after log.

Several creatures were getting ready for the coming winter and Belgium took a small rest on a stump to watch them. After a while she got back up and put her firewood in the pile by her house. She wiped her hands on her apron and frowned. She still hadn't collected enough to last through the night. She cursed her tiny arms and tiny body and pouted for a moment on the front step. The bunny from the morning came up next to her and started chewing on her apron.

She heard someone's voice on the wind and stood up, inclining her head to hear better. Belgium's eyes lit up and she beamed. There was only one person she knew that would come to this far into the forest! Belgium quickly stood up, much to the annoyance of the bunny, and ran off into the direction of the voice.

"Broer!" she cried happily, hiking up her skirt so she could run faster. As she ran, she heard the voice grow louder and her smile grew wider. Her brother was finally home! Then, she slowed down a little. _Was my broer always so nasally when he talked?_ She thought, slowing her run to a walk. _And did he always have two voices when he spoke...?_ Her heart stopped for a moment when she saw two figures appear out of a dense forest patch and she quickly ducked and hid behind some bushes that still had some foliage to them.

"_B__andieten! _Bandits! There are bandits in my forest!" she whispered, her heart pounding in her ears and her mind racing. She had to protect her home, but her brother wasn't there to help her and they looked at least a year or two older than she was. She didn't even have any weapons to use against them! In her desparation, she figured scaring them was the best idea.

"RAAHHH!" she yelled, holding up two sticks in her hands and making the scariest face she could as she jumped out from behind her bush. One of the two, the blonde one with blue eyes, screamed and ran away as quickly as possible, scared out of his wits.

"M-monster!" he cried as he ran. The other opened his eyes wide in fear and tried to follow his friend. But he tripped over a root and fell backwards. He stared up in fear, and for a moment, Belgium felt as if she had won. Then, the bandit looked her up and down, completely confused.

Belgium swore and jumped up and down, trying to maintain the facade of being a monster. "I'm scary! Run away!" she said, trying her best to sound like a ghost. The bandit blinked and sat up straight. "Run away, evil bandit!" she said again, pouting, her lower lip trembling. The person in front of her didn't seem like he was going to hurt her, but her brother had always told her to be wary of strangers, especially when he wasn't around. Belgium shook the twigs in her hands once more, trying to scare him away. Instead, the bandit's face turned from confusion to a friendlier expression. He stood up suddenly and Belgium took several steps backwards. "Stay away from me bandit!" she shouted.

"I am not a bandit," he assured her, smiling slightly, "_Me llamo_ Antonio. What's your's?"

"..." Belgium threw one of her sticks at his face.

"Ow!" he said, clutching his forehead for a moment. He let go of his forehead and smiled at her airily, "It..it's alright, I won't hurt you," he held up his hands to show that he didn't have any weapons of any kind. "I'm not a bad guy, see?" he smiled at her and Belgium lowered her hands. "That's better," Antonio said, grinning like an idiot. Belgium looked this so-called 'Antonio' person over.

He was wearing a white tunic and tan pants, (not really something to wear right before wintertime,) but Belgium noticed that he had a black jacket draped over his shoulder as well. His brown hair was disheveled and he looked tired. But what Belgium really noticed was his eyes. They were an emerald green and she found herself drawn to them. They stood out so much from his tan skin and goofy expression, that she suddenly felt calm and at peace. Antonio smiled and walked up to her, only several feet away. He looked her up and down.

"You're really messy, aren't you?" he said, smiling.

"..." Belgium glared at him and smacked him with her other stick.

"Ow!" Antonio cried, holding his nose this time.

"_Ruk! _You aren't a bandit, you're an idiot!" she yelled, running off in the direction of her home. _What's with that guy?_ She thought, grumbling to herself. She slowed to a walk once her house came into view and walked in, the bunny following her.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter finished! :D Once again, I'm sorry for the delay; it's been a VERY busy couple of weeks. :/

Oh well. I hope you liked this much longer chapter. ^_^

Here is your language class for today:

_Estas bromando_: (Spanish) You're kidding

_Vogel_: (Dutch) Bird

_B__andieten: _(Dutch) Bandit

_Me llamo...:_ (Spanish) My name is...

_Ruk: _(Dutch) Jerk

I have some cool news for you all! Himaruya has some possible human names for Belgium now and I was going to have you guys pick which one I should use in my story! The names are: Laura, Emma, Anri, and Manon. So far, there isn't a last name, but I'll keep looking.

Have a wonderful day! R&R if you have the time. :)


End file.
